Un Peligroso Secreto - Remake
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: Dicen algunos rumores que un adivino le predijo un mal futuro a la princesa Zelda; según dicen, un brujo la manipulará y Hyrule se verá maldecido. Desde ese entonces, los brujos se esconden bajo una máscara fingiendo ser hylian. Entre ellos, Vaati. Un descuido de éste minish podría amenazar su vida. Remake De Un Peligroso Secreto.


**—Título: Un Peligroso Secreto - Remake.**

**—Autora: yo; Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe.**

**—Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece; Linzuki, sí (si es que aparece :/)**

**—Advertencia: Yaoi.**

**—Parejas: VaatixVio; GhiraFi; GhiraSheik.**

**—Nota: Antes de escribir la secuela; me dieron ganas de hacerle como un remake. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. La trama es la misma pero la historia, diferente. (Mis hermanos me dijeron que ésta está mejor que la anterior xD) No es necesario leer "Un Peligroso Secreto" para leer éste remake :3. **

**Por cierto... La Zelda adecuada para éste fic y el no-remake xD; es la del FS ... me halaga saber que dos personitas han querido hacer el comic de UPS, y que otra haya hecho el juego *v*; no pensé que les gustarían tanto. Gracias. aunque el juego se le haya borrado y aunque les haya agarrado flojera por el tema de gimnasia xD. Me sorprendió hasta donde pudieron llegar *v***

**Por cierto... hay un fic relacionado a UPS llamado "Me Siento Seguro A Tu Lado" por MikuGhiraVaatiHatsune - Contínualo, betch xD**

**—Inspiración: releyendo mi propio fic xD.**

* * *

**The Legend Of Zelda:**

**Un Peligroso Secreto - Remake.**

**CAPÍTULO 01:**

**Un Típico Día Colegial**

_'Hace unos años, Hyrule se puso de mal en peor. Los habitantes están a la expectativa de cada palabra, acción y rumor que ellos puedan presentar. Y ellos, cuidando no meter la pata y dejarse descubrir por nadie. ¿Quienes son 'ellos'? Son los brujos, hechiceros, magos; hylians que tenga alguna relación con la magia. Si es descubierto, los guardias lo capturan y los ejecutan. ¿Por qué pasa ésto?. Dicen algunos rumores que un adivino le predijo un mal futuro a la princesa Zelda; según dicen, un brujo la manipulará y Hyrule se verá maldecido. Desde ese entonces, los brujos se esconden bajo una máscara fingiendo ser hylian. Ofrecen una gran recompensa a quien pueda encontrar alguno'._

—Me gustaría que ejecutaran a los bullyingueros — murmuró Vio desganado . Se dirigía a su colegio cuando oyó a un anciano contar a su nieta sobre la desaparición de varios brujos. La niña pareció haberse puesto triste — lamentablemente, las mujeres son muy acusadas de brujas — pensó. Llegó a su colegio, no dibujó ni una mueca que pudiera expresar felicidad o cansancio. Sólo indiferencia. Entró por la puerta a pasos rápido. Quería llegar al salón lo más rápido posible, en el patio se sentía inseguro. Lamentablemente para Vio, no será otro buen día.

—Hola Vio — saludó un rubio muy parecido a él. El mencionado quiso seguir avanzando mas otro rubio le detuvo el paso con sólo interponerse en su camino.

—¡Oye! Verde te está hablando — señaló a dicho Link con la mirada.

—¿Qué rayos quieren? — murmuró Vio sin dirigirles la mirada.

—Nada... Sólo queríamos saludarte — Verde llevó su mirada hacia las manos de su víctima, sostenía un libro — ¿ Y ese libro? — cuestionó.

—Es el libro que el profesor Demise dijo que deberíamos comprarnos. ¿No has prestado atención? — Vio levantó una ceja mirando de reojo al líder del grupo.

—¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! — rió. Luego, le arrebató el libro a Vio — gracias, no tenía dinero para comprarlo — sonrió malicioso.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué Rayos Te Pasa!? ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡No lo compré para ti! — Vio intentó recuperar su libro mas Verde se lo impidió.

—He dicho 'Gracias' — le dio un empujón — vete, me estás estorbando — comenzó a caminar hacia su salón. Azul y Shadow Link rieron mientras seguían a Verde. Dos opciones se le presentaron a Vio: dejarlos o recuperar su libro. Le había costado muy caro, sin contar que tuvo hasta rogarle a su padre para que se lo comprara para así poder aprobar la materia. Optó por la segunda opción. Caminó hacia Verde

—¡Devuélvemelo, Idiota! — le dio un empujón.

—¿Mmm? — el líder del grupo dio media vuelta. Contando a Azul y a Shadow Link. — ¿Cómo me llamaste? — dicha pregunta provocó temblar el cuerpo de Vio. Ni es necesario ser adivino para saber lo que pasará. El rubio violeta retrocedió unos pasos. — no debiste haberme llamado así — le dio un fuerte empujón que hizo caer al calmado al suelo. Sus carpetas y la cartuchera se emanciparon de la mochila y cayeron al suelo junto a su dueño — ¡Pst! ¡Patético! — comentó. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su salón. Vio tomó asiento. Suspiró resignado. Siempre lo mismo con aquellos idiotas. Dirigió su mirada hacia las carpetas, rogó que no se hayan escapado algunas hojas. Abrió una carpeta. Se habían escapado algunas hojas. Comenzó a acomodarlas cuando Verde se acercó a él — puede que tengas razón, Vio — sonrió burlón. El mencionado siguió acomodando su carpeta — he sido un desagradecido. Déjame agradecerte con esto — pateó la carpeta que Vio tenía en sus manos. Una por una, las hojas se fueron emancipando de la carpeta hasta llegar a la pared.

—¡Buena patada! — rió Azul. El calmado abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que una fila de chicos pasaron pisando sus hojas, manchándolas de tierra. Los Links rieron ante la reacción de Vio. Nuevamente, se dirigieron al salón. Permaneció atónito por unos segundos.

—'Encima... La profesora de literatura había dicho que le entregáramos la carpeta...' — pensó. Gateó hasta su carpeta, recogiendo hojas y carátulas. Abrió su carpeta y comenzó a ponerlas. En ese momento, alguien más pateó su carpeta, con la diferencia de que ésta fue sútil. Vio lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento... No te ví... — se disculpó un chico de cabellos lavanda.

—Está bien... — murmuró Vio. De reojo divisó al chico caminar hacia dirección, bufó, miró la puerta de entrada molesto, y luego se acercó a Vio para ayudarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte...

—No hay drama, de todos modos, ya terminé — cerró la carpeta y la guardó en su mochila — gracias — como si se le acabara el tiempo, se levantó y caminó hacia su salón. Antes de entrar, le dirigió una última mirada al de cabellos lavanda. Él estaba mirándolo también. Desvió la mirada y entró a su salón. Sonó el timbre de recreo, Vio subió por las escaleras y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca; Ganon había avisado que la biblioteca ya estaba abierta y que ya podían alquilar libros y Vio no desaprovecharía ésta oportunidad. Llegó a la biblioteca, era muy pequeña pero repleta de libros. Agarró uno y hojeó. Agarró otro y realizó la misma acción. Los libros de Historia, Geografía y Matemática no le interesaban como las novelas y cuentos. Había tantos libros interesantes que no sabía cuál llevarse. Agarró uno y lo alquiló. Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió a su salón. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver su carpeta escrita con corrector rezando 'estúpido'. Respiró hondo y tomó asiento. — ya le llegarán el karma, sé paciente, Vio, sé paciente — pensó. El timbre sonó por cuarta vez dando por finalizado las clases. El rubio guardó sus cosas en la mochila. En cuanto salió de su salón, vio nuevamente al chico de cabellos lavanda caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Un pequeño libro se vio librado de su mochila; y nadie ha dicho nada. Vio cogió el libro y corrió hacia él. — ¡Oye! — llamó levantando su brazo hacia el hombro de aquél minish.

—¿Mmm? — dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—Se te cayó esto — respondió mientras le entregaba el libro.

—... — se sacó la mochila y la observó detalladamente — con razón — murmuró al encontrarle un gran agujero en la base — ahora entiendo por qué no encontré mi cartuchera — recibió el libro que Vio le entregó. — Gracias — sonrió. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, serenamente a pasos de tortuga; Vio le seguía por detrás hasta llegar a su casa.

La semana siguiente, Vio entró a la biblioteca. Le devolvió el libro a la bibliotecaria y comenzó a buscar uno que llamara su atención. El chico que había visto la semana anterior se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a otro chico de cabellos blanco y más alto que él. Mientras sus ojos zafiros buscaba un título que capturara su atención, sus oídos no pudieron evitar agudizarse para escuchar.

—¡Ni da para leer en éstas vacaciones de invierno! — se quejó el peliblanco mientras dibujaba una mueca cansina.

—¿De qué te quejas, Ghira? No tenemos tarea, sólo leer dos libros — respondió el pelimorado. — además... Es lindo leer...

—Por cierto, Vaati... ¿Cuántos libros debemos elegir?.

—Dos.

—¿Cuáles?

—El que tú quieras.

—¿El que yo quiera? — Vaati asintió — ¡Bien! Entonces... Me llevaré éste cuentito... — agarró un cuentito de cinco páginas — y éste cuentito — agarró otro de diez páginas.

—Eeeh... Ghira... No olvides que el examen tendrá como veinte preguntas — entrecerró sus ojos.

—Quédate tranquilo que aprobaré fijo — sonrió agrandado el peliblanco.

—¡No Seas Vago Y Agárrate Un Libro Gordo! — le amonestó el pequeño. Una leve risa se escapó de los labios de Vio.

—¡Sherlock Holmes! — sobresaltó Vio al leer dicho título en un libro. Cogió dicho libro — ¡Siempre he querido leerlo! — alquiló el libro y bajó por las escaleras. No había apoyado los dos pies en el suelo cuando se topó con Verde arrebatándole el libro de sus manos.

—¿Un nuevo libro, Vio? — cuestionó burlón mientras lo ojeaba — aaah... Ya veo... Es de la biblioteca.

—Sí, ahora dámelo — intentó sacarle el libro de sus manos mas no pudo.

—¿Alguna vez has devuelto un libro con algunas páginas rotas? —.

—¿A... Qué... te refieres? — entrecerró los ojos el calmado. Verde agarró un par de páginas y las arrancó del libro. —¿¡Qué Mierda Estás Haciendo!? — sobresaltó el calmado. Por segunda vez, ha querido arrebatarle el libro mas Verde lo empujó hacia la escalera. Otro compañero que venía bajando salió perjudicado y cayó abajo de Vio.

—Si tanto lo quieres... Pues, toma — tiró el libro hacia su derecha. Entre risas, volvió a su salón.

—Auch... — Vio escuchó un quejido cuando se levantó. Dio media vuelta, era ese tal "Vaati"; se sobaba la espalda dibujando una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? — Ghirahim le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

—Sí... creo...

—Lo siento... — se disculpó Vio — un idiota me empujó — susurró bajando la cabeza.

—Ten más cuidado — dijo Vaati bajando y caminando hacia su salón. El rubio volvió a suspirar, llevó sus ojos hacia el libro tirado en el suelo, caminó hacia él y lo recogió.

—"Pedazo de idiota" — se mordió el labio inferior al ver las páginas rotas. Sintió ganas de devolver el libro en ese mismo instante mas no lo hizo; cerró el libro y se adentró en su salón. Guardó el libro en su mochila y salió del colegio. Otra vez el chico del cabello lavanda caminaba hasta su hogar —"¡Qué raro...! ha de ser nuevo puesto que nunca lo he visto por la pradera sur..." — pensó. — "Al parecer... vive un poco más lejos" — concluyó al llegar a su casa y comprobar que el chico aún seguía caminando hacia el sur.

La semana siguiente, Vio entró a la biblioteca nervioso. Le entregó el libro a la bibliotecaria. Sintió que su corazón se había parado cuando la mujer abrió el libro y notó unas cintas pegadas en algunas páginas.

—Esto no estaba así — levantó la vista sin mover su cabeza — recuerdo habérselo dado en perfectas condiciones.

—Sí...

—¿Qué pasó?

—Un idiota me lo rompió — desvió la mirada el rubio.

—Es su responsabilidad de cuidar el libro una vez que lo alquila — se sacó los anteojos y los dejó en su escritorio. — Tendrá que pagarme.

—¡Lo haré, lo prometo! ¿Cuánto es?

—Ciento cuarenta rupias — respondió la mayor.

—¿Tanto?

—Es el único que tengo, no tengo copias.

—¿Puedo pagárselo en cuotas? —preguntó. No sonaba caro. No obstante para Vio, sí. Él no tenía la misma suerte que Verde para que su padre le diera rupias todos los días. Apenas y se acordaba en darle 100 para su cumpleaños.

—Claro... pero mientras tanto, no alquilarás libros.

—De acuerdo — masculló el rubio antes de salir de la biblioteca. Caminó a pasos rápido hasta llegar a la escalera, bajó; buscó a Verde con la mirada y se dirigió a él en cuanto lo encontró de espalda hablando con Azul y Shadow Link. Le brindó un fuerte empujón haciéndolo caer arriba de Shadow Link.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué Rayos Te Pasa!? Te metes con Verde, te metes con Shadow Link y conmigo — se interpuso Azul mientras los chicos de vestimenta verde y negra se ponían de pie.

—¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! — empujó a Azul hacia un lado para acercarse a Verde — ¡Tú! — comenzó a picar con el dedo índice el pecho de Link — ¡Hazte Socio De La Biblioteca Por Mí, Ahora! ¡O Págame Ciento Cuarenta Rupias! — bramó.

—¿Por qué debería pagarte? — le dio un manotazo.

—¡Porque rompiste el libro y ahora no puedo alquilar por tu culpa!

—La culpa fue tuya por no cuidarlo — se encogió de hombros Verde — Además... te hice un favor, leer tanto puede que quedes ciego — esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Prefiero quedar ciego a que ver tu estúpido y feo rostro — las sonrisas se borraron de los rostros de los tres chicos que se hallaban de pie frente a Vio. El rubio violeta se dio cuenta de que cometió un error.

—¿Qué dijiste? — murmuró Verde juntando sus manos para sonarse los dedos. Azul y Shadow Link se arremangaron las playeras blanquesinas; de a poco comenzaron a avanzar hacia Vio, quien comenzaba a retroceder a medida que avanzaban hacia él.

—L-Lo si-siento — se disculpó echando a correr. Los tres comenzaron a seguirlo a toda velocidad. Salió del colegio corriendo fuera de consciencia de que sus útiles estaban dentro de su salón apoyados en su banco. Dobló por una esquina y se escabulló entre los arbustos. Esperó unos largos minutos hasta notar el ambiente tranquilo. Corrió unas hojas para comprobar si los tres merodeaban por ahí esperando a que salga de su escondite. Se puso de pie — "Nota mental: si vas a insultarlos, procura tener los útiles a mano" — se dijo así mismo. Se encaminó hacia el colegio nuevamente, con un poco de miedo de volverlos a encontrar. Entró a su salón, sus útiles aún permanecían en el banco. Suspiró aliviado; guardó sus útiles y salió a pasos rápido. Se sintió un poco aliviado al ver al chico de cabellos lavanda salir del colegio. Corrió hacia él, necesitaba una compañía para sentirse un poco a salvo. No solía tener ni un amigo de su curso , ni siquiera fuera del colegio; y si lo tenía, a los pocos meses Verde se lo robaba y le llenaba la cabeza con mentiras para que lo terminen odiando. No era bueno en el deporte, pero sí en el estudio. A veces pensaba que era su destino como nerd ser un hylian solitario — Hola — dibujó una sonrisa forzosa una vez llegado al paso de Vaati.

—¿Mm?... — Vaati movió su cabeza para mirarlo, levantó una ceja — ¿Te conozco?

—Sí... soy el que te ha empujado en la escalera la semana pasada — respondió riendo nervioso.

—¡Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo... — asintió lentamente volviendo a mirar al frente — ¿Necesitas algo?.

—No, nada... sólo... he notado que vamos en las mismas direcciones y bueno... he pensado en hacerte compañía... al menos por la salida...

—Ya veo... — murmuró Vaati pensativo — es raro... no recuerdo haberte visto anteriormente...

—Ni yo... quizás eran los horarios... digo... al parecer salimos en distintos horarios.

—¿A qué curso vas? — inquirió Vaati clavando su ojo rubí en los zafiros de Vio.

—Segundo año — respondió el rubio.

—Ah... entonces, puede ser, yo voy a tercero — volvió a asentir — Me llamo Vaati — extendió su mano para estrecharla.

—Me llamo Link... pero me llaman Vio — correspondió el saludo.

—¿Dime, Vio, esperando anseosamente la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno? — el rubio sonrió y respondió la pregunta terminando en una conversación divertida hasta llegar a su casa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Asajkdhajsdha Tantas Imaginaciones, Tantas Inspiraciones Que no sé por donde empezaaaar! - conflictos de imaginaciones-. Bueno... Subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando MIKUGHIRAVAATIHATSUNE SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE SU FIC! **

**Ojalá les gusten éste remake n.n**

**Antes de que me lo digan, sí voy a continuar con los otros que tengo pendientes pero es que askjaksjakljal tengo muchas historias que no sé por donde empezar - me hago boluda xD-**


End file.
